Double Trouble! The Hikari twins!
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: Sent into a coma almost 10 years ago, Lan's twin sister is finally awake again. A new face always means new friends, and new love? And who is this mysterious jealous person? LanMaylu MegamanRoll ChaudOC ProtoO Revised version, prologue makes a better sum.
1. Memories From the Past

**ZOMG!!! I updated!!! "que people dying and screaming" the end of the world!!! TO THE BOMB SHELTER!! "puts on helmet and dives under bed"**

**"ahem" anyway... sorry this took so freakin' long to update... illness and crazy screwed up highschool kept me busy... and lack of ideas... "sighs" but now as I said, I am RE-WRITING the story as promised, here is the first chapter! sorry for the lack of a opening note... I currently have a fever of 103.3 but I felt I had to update since I hadn't and forced myself to the computer for you people "gives you all cookies" ok... me ish gonna go die now... please read and review!!! Thank you all my amazing loyal reviews and readers (you know who you are) I love you all **

* * *

**  
Chapter One  
_Memories from the Past_**

_It was a calm, quiet summer morning in Den-Tec city. Most families were out walking together in the busy city streets, or having picnics in the parks. On the outskirts of the city, there was a small cliff that reached out over the rocky beach below, which lead out to the ocean. Around the cliff, it was very grassy, very green. The vegetation always seemed to he at it's healthiest. Many cherry blossom trees stood tall and blooming, their color perfect and far more pure then any of those in the city. It was almost like it's own mini paradise on earth. _

_Under of of the larger trees, a large navy blue blanket was spread, with a small group of people sitting on it. Four adults sat watching their children play tag around the small field, making sure none of them got hurt. Two of the children, identical twins a boy and a girl, belonged to Dr. Hikari and his wife. The other child, a small girl, was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai. _

"_Lan's it!" the female of the twins piped up, rushing past the other girl laughing after she had just tagged her brother, "Run Maylu! Don't let him catch you!" Maylu smiled at Lan apologetically before turning around and racing after the other girl,_

"_Wait for me Sakura!" she shouted, trying to keep up with the energetic girl._

"_You're both going down!" Lan shouted, taking off after them, a big grin on his face. The parents laughed as they saw Lan trip on what looked like a stick, and the two girls stop, they walked forward slowly, unsure if he was ok or not, and shrieked and started laughing all over again as Lan yelled,_

"_GOT YA!" and jumped up, attempting to tackle and tag one of them. Of course it failed and he ended up tripping for real as the girls speed off again towards the cliff's edge, hoping to scare him away, since the boy didn't like going near the edge. Lan's mother placed a hand on her cheek in worry and muttered,_

"_Dear... shouldn't we call them back? They're getting to close to the edge..." Dr. Hikari smiled and wrapped an arm around his wifes shoulder,_

"_Don't worry, they know how close they're allowed to go, they're good children and follow the rules..." he said, but his eyes were focused on Sakura, who was much closer then he would have liked to said cliffs edge. Standing up he muttered,_

"_Perhaps you're right..." and started walking over, so as not to shout and startle her and send her over the edge. As he got close, Lan ran past him and towards the two girls. Maylu darted forward, ducking under Lan's arm and rushed towards her parents, hoping for a temporary base. Lan sighed and ignored Maylu for the moment and started towards his sister again. _

_Sakura laughed and took a few more steps back, not seeing that she was mere inches away from the cliffs edge. Dr. Hikari noticed this and panicked slightly, but kept his cool as he held out his hand to his daughter,_

"_Sakura honey..." he said gently, "Come here..." he stepped forward again and stopped as she took a step back, smiling,_

"_No way daddy! You're helping Lan!" she said, crossing her arms, "I'm not falling for that trick again." Dr. Hikari bit his lip, he had helped Lan with the same trick earlier, and he didn't want to risk her jumping back again by moving forward more. Opening his mouth to speak again he froze as he saw Lan dart out to tag his sister, who yelped loudly and jumped back. Too far back. _

_A scream was heard behind him from his wife, and he knew why. He jumped forward to grab his daughter, who had gone to far back and fallen over the cliff, but he wasn't fast enough. Lan, who realized what had happened before anyone else, ran to the edge and was about to jump off himself to get his sister, not knowing of the dangers below, but was grabbed from behind by his father. His mother ran over, close to hysterics and took her son as Dr. Hikari carefully climbed down the cliffs edge. Mr. Sakurai had pulled out his cellphone and dialed for medical help as his wife held a crying and scared Maylu back._

"_Mommy!" Maylu sobbed into her mother's chest, "Where is Sakura... why did she fall... is she ok?" Maylu, even though she was young, wasn't stupid, and she knew that when people fell like that, it wasn't good._

"_Shhh..." Mrs. Sakurai comforted her daughter, "It's alright hun, Sakura is going to be fine... her daddy is getting her now..." _

_Lan peered over the cliff, stretching himself as far as his mothers grip would allow him, he saw his father hunched over something, there was red all around him and whatever he was bending over. His father moved back and the small boy chocked on a scream. Down on the rocky cliffs, was his sister. Her eyes were closed and she was unmoving. Sticking out of her stomach, was a large jagged rock that she had hit upon impact. His eyes glazed over in fear and the last thing he remembered was his mother shouting his name, and the sounds of sirens before darkness took over and he fell limp._

Lan shot up in his bed, breathing hard, his hands were gripping the sheets tightly, and his knuckles were white. Looking around the room, panting hard, he sighed as he realized it had been a dream. _That_ dream... the dream of the incident that had happened almost ten years ago. The image of his sister at the bottom of the cliff, bleeding, and as far as he knew, dying, was still stuck in his mind. The images would never go away, and almost every night, since he was four and until now a fourteen year old. Sighing, he pulled the sheets back and climbed out of bed. His legs felt like jell-o as he walked, and he was trembling. His pajamas were soaked in sweat, and his eyes still wide with fear.

He walked into the small bathroom in his bedroom, and turned on the light, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was pale and shaky, he looked someone who had just had the life scared out of them. Reaching a hand up, he poked his face, it was so pale, who could barely believe it was his own. Turning on the tap, he splashed his face with cold water, still pushing the vivid images of the cliff out of his mind.

When he looked up at himself again, he sighed in slight relief. He wasn't as pale as he had been a few minutes before, and he had stopped shaking. He walked back into his bedroom and opened his closet. Pulling out his normal attire of shorts, shirt and vest, he slipped them on and sat down at his desk, staring dully at the blank computer screen, still attempting to gain control of his senses again.

Next to him on the desk, sat a small blue machine, a PET dock. Inside the PET his net-navi, Megaman, slept in a small bed programed into the PET. Hearing movement in the room, Megaman had woken up and was now watching Lan with worried eyes. He'd seen the pictures of Lan and Sakura sitting on the desk, and heard the story from both Dr. Hikari, and even a sobbing Lan himself one night when he had woken up from having the dream the fourth time that week, and had finally broken down.

Megaman sighed sadly, he hated the fact that he could do nothing more then talk soothingly to his net-op, in hopes he might calm down before his mother came in. Opening his mouth to talk, he stopped as he heard the link behind him activating. A net-navi that looked much like himself in "Proto-soul" form appeared, ((SEE PROFILE FOR PICTURE!!!)) the navi smiled slightly and walked over, looking out of the screen of the PET,

"Did he have that dream again?" a gentle voice said, it was much like Megaman's, but smoother, gentler and much more feminine sounding,

"Yeah... how's Sakura?" The navi next to him shook her head and sighed,

"Not changes at all... she's still off life support, but she just can't seem to wake up..."

"I see..." he sighed and looked away from Lan for a moment to smile at the female navi next to him,

"How have you been Blaze?" he asked, hoping to lighten the mood for them a bit,

"Not much Mega..." she said, pushing the navi symbol on the side of her helmet, causing the green visor in front of her eyes to slide up, and reveal green eyes that matched his perfectly, "I've been training with some of the medical navi's and other patients and their visitors custom navis... no offense to them... but you're the only one who proves challenge to me... and even then we both end up collapsing at the end..." Megaman gave her a stern look,

"Sis... you haven't been doing anything ruthless have you?" Blaze laughed and grinned,

"No no, I'm innocent... don't worry, I hold back _big time_ on anyone who wishes to battle. If I went all out, I would've deleted over half by now..."

"That's why I worry..."

"You're stronger them me!"

"Yes, well I hang around stronger navi's and I get better training..."

"You suck..." Megaman laughed lightly and turned back to Lan, the smile fading as he saw his operator with his face in his arms, resting on the desk,

"Lan?" he asked gently, walking closer to the screen, "You ok?" he asked, wishing more then anything he could hug his 'brother' and help more. Nodding, head still in his arms, Lan sat up slowly and turned to Megaman, smiling. His eyes were red, it was obvious he had been crying, but Megaman let it drop, Lan never liked to talk about his sister when asked, everyone would have to wait for him to bring it up, or else he'd stay silent and say nothing on the matter. No one could blame him, after what he'd seen, but it didn't stop people from worrying.

The link behind them opened again and a pink navi appeared. Megaman turned around and blushed as Blaze snickered.

"R-Roll!" he said, smiling happily at the female navi, "What brings you here so early?" Roll smiled lightly at Megaman, her own blush lightly dusting her cheeks. She pushed it away as she smiled sadly,

"Maylu saw Lan's light on... she's coming over now.." Lan stood up, walking over to the window, and dropped down a rope ladder down from the balcony that was outside his room on the second floor. It was a habit for him, normally whenever he'd had the dream, he would call Maylu or go to her house himself. Most of the time, Maylu would see his light on when she woke up, and send Roll over to warn him of her arrival.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Maylu was opening the sliding glass door and slipping inside. She made her way silently over to Lan, who was standing by his bed, staring at the wall dully. Wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug, she eased him down, so that they were both sitting on the bed. Lan turned and hid his face in Maylu's chest, hugging her tightly as he began sobbing silently all over again. Maylu frowned, a sad look in her eyes as she rubbed her hand up and down Lan's back. They had only been four, but Sakura and Lan had been closer, closer then she and Lan were now, and they'd known each other for almost fourteen years now.

Roll watched the two of them for a few minutes, the same sad look in her eyes. She held Megaman's hand tightly in hers, seeing them like this mad her want to cry herself. Blaze watched the other four in silence. Megaman had wrapped his arms around Roll and was now hugging her, he didn't want to see her in tears too. A small beeping filled the PET and an e-mail appeared in front of Blaze. Opening the navi sighed and waved to the two navis staring at her,

"Sorry... nurses want be back... training begins in a few hours and I'm in charge of Sakura's schooling."

"Oh... right, they send knowledge into her brain or something right?" Roll asked, pulling away from Megaman very slightly,

"More or less... it's a simulator they use... sort of like the machines net-ops can use to get into the net, or the bots net-navi's can use to come to the human world... just..." she frowned crossing her arms and looking thoughtful,

"It's like... um... a machine... that...sends knowledge into your brain like..."

"Like in the Matrix?" Megaman said, smiling, hoping to sound helpful. Blaze blinked then laughed,

"Yeah, something like that, only no Smiths or Neo's or world saving is needed in the end."

"You're one to talk..." Megaman said darkly, frowning.

"Aw... I help!" Megaman laughed and smiled, "I'm messing with you sis, you should hurry back before they send more." Blaze nodded and ran off towards the link,

"I'll stop by later today to tell you if anything has changed or not!"

"Right, thanks." Megaman said, nodding,

"Bye Blaze." Roll called after the dark navi as she disappeared into the link. Megaman turned and looked at the clock, eyes wide,

"Shoot! Lan! Maylu!" Maylu looked up from her comforting of Lan and frowned questioningly at Megaman.

"Sorry..." he said, looking guilty, "But... you two have to be at school in thirty minutes... why don't you two go downstairs and grab some poptarts for the walk eh?" Maylu nodded, and helped Lan up. They walked into the bathroom, and the faucet was heard as Lan washed his face again. Lan grabbed his PET, and Roll jacked out and back into her own, which Maylu had brought with her.

They both walked downstairs, and Mrs. Hikari smiled at the both, it wasn't unusual for Maylu to come downstairs with Lan these days, and the mother was grateful that Maylu was able to comfort in Lan in ways she couldn't.

"Good Morning..." she said kindly, holding out a pack or wrapped chocolate poptarts for the both of them, "Sleep well?"

"Thank you Mrs. Hikari..." Maylu said, taking them both and handing one to Lan, who was much calmer and in a better mood now,

"Pretty good, and yourself?" The women smiled,

"I slept find, thank you Maylu." Lan walked into the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles and a paper towel. Walking back over to Maylu he smiled gently at the girl, then looked back at his mom,

"We gotta head out, see you after school mom."

"See you later, have a good day." his mother replied, smiling at the both of them as they headed out the door

* * *

**Den City, Den Private Hospital, Second Floor, Room 234, 9:02am**

Several large machines sat around a bed, several different wires that came from each of them lead down to a small figure in the only bed in the room. A girl with long brown hair laid silent and unmoving in the bed. Next to her bed, near her head, a table sat, on it was a laptop, and a PET that resembled Lan's only black in color and not the usual blue. The laptop was on and plugged in, on the screen, Blaze stared out at the girl, a sad look on her eyes.

Her net-op, or who _would_ be her net-op when she woke up laid in the bed. Blaze sighed to herself, she had been told the story of her master many times by the nurses. She had been created at the same time as Megaman, by Dr. Hikari himself. While it was unlikely his daughter would ever wake, he still stayed determined in the matter, and refused to believe that she was gone. Whenever he updated Lan's PC, or anything, he'd to the same to Sakura's. A second bed still sad in Lan's room, on the opposite side of the room as his, and a second desk by it held her PC, a very nice one that matched her brothers.

Blaze sat down silently, watching Sakura, in her heart she knew it would be another day of disappointment, but her eyes and mind held hope that today would be different. They'd all gone through enough pain, and she didn't want to see any more tears of sadness coming form the Hikari's... or the Sakurai's. Glancing at the clock Blaze sighed again, it would be another five or so hours before Lan and Maylu made their daily visit. While Blaze didn't mind waiting for Sakura to wake up, seeing Lan, Maylu and their net-navi's were the only silver lining in Blaze's life thus far, other then program updates from Dr. Hikari.

Standing up, she turned towards the link in the laptop she was hoping to sneak off into the Internet to find a game to entertain herself with and get back before anyone noticed she was gone. Jumping g as she heard something behind her, she wiped around, an excuse ready to fly out of her mouth at whoever might ask what she was doing. Seeing no one in the room she frowned, a cyber sword appearing on her arm, eyes darting around the screen. Taking a step forward, she froze as she heard a small groan and the rustling of covers.

Gasping loudly, she send an alert to the nurses and ran over to the edge of the screen, looking down upon the bed, where Sakura Hikari was moving under the covers. A few moments later, the girls eyes slowly opened, and the chocolate brown eyes that matched her brothers so well, were slowly revealed. Grunting, she sat up and looked around, frowning. She put together she was in a hospital, and looking down she knew what the wires were for, but why she was there...she shut her eyes and put a hand to her forehead as she thought back to the last thing she remembered seeing.

Flashes of the day at the cliff filled her mind and her eyes shot open again as she looked around,

"So... I'm...ok?" she muttered, eyes falling outside the window. Everything looked different, but she understood what was going on, she saw things outside, and knew what they were, which confused her. A small sob from her left caused her head to turn. Her eyes fell upon the laptop, and the navi inside,

"You're... a net-navi..." she said softly, turning so that her pale legs were hanging off the bed, reaching out, she picked up the PET from it's stand, which Blaze quickly jacked out into,

"And...this is a PET..." she said, looking at the screen, "Are you... my net-navi?" she asked, seeing the symbol on the side of her head.

"Dad used to draw that all the time on his work papers... are you my dads?" Blaze shook her head, smiling,

"No... I'm yours... Dr. Hikari made me... just as he made Megaman..."

"Megaman...?" Sakura repeated, frowning slightly,

"Yes he's..."

"I remember the name... the strong blue navi... I remember seeing the news reports in my dreams... he got hurt... many times... but the pink navi... Roll.. and the red one...I can't remember his name... they helped him a lot."

"Yes! That's right! Wow, machines around here work well... the Roll is Maylu's net navi... and the red one..." she paused,

"I don't know... I've only met Roll... he might be Protoman, who belongs to a boy named Chaud... he's Lan's best friend... Megaman talks about Protoman often... you'd think he was Protoman's brother sometimes and not mine..."

"Oh... Megaman is Lan's...?"

"Yeah, Megaman is Lan's net-navi." Sakura smiled,

"That makes sense... Lan was always a big computer nerd like daddy and me.. it figures he'd be the strongest..."

"Hey hey! Don't down me like that..."

"Net-navis get stronger when trained... I haven't..."

"No, I trained with the nurses, Lan... Maylu and other people here."

"Oh... I see..." Sakura said, looking around again,

"Where...?"

"Den City, a private hospital, Dr. Hikari would only allow the best for you." Sakura nodded, showing she had heard as she tried to stand up,

"Wait Sak.." Blaze fell silent as Sakura stumbled slightly, but was able to stand without to much trouble. She took a few steps forward, looking almost like a small child who was just learning to walk, but she managed not to fall. She made her way closer to the window, but the wires only allowed her about halfway there.

Sighing in frustration, she looked down at the wires and was about to reach for one when Blaze said,

"I wouldn't, the nurses are coming soo-" she was cut off as the door slammed opened, scaring Sakura and causing her to fall over in shock, still clutching the PET close to her.

"My god... Ms. Hikari..." a nurse rushed over and helped Sakura up again, checking her over, "My god... you're already standing and... can you understand...?"

"I understand you fine Ms..." Sakura said quietly, her voice wasn't raspy, but since she hadn't used it, it wasn't loud either, "Blaze told me about a machine you used... to help me learn... it worked fine, thank you for the assistance..." The nurse blinked turning to Blaze,

"Just what level did you...?" Blaze scratched the back of her head sheepishly,

"Sorry... I think I set it a tad to high... I wasn't sure how it would work... the only setting I could get was freshmen..."

"She would be a ..."

"At collage..." The nurse gapped at Blaze,

"Blaze! We told you to..."

"Excuse me Ms... my brother, Lan... Blaze told me that he visits me daily...when is school released for him...? Might I see him soon?" The nurse smiled kindly,

"Not now I'm afraid... we have to run some tests and make sure everything is alright... I'd say a week at the latest... then you can go home and tell everything you're alright... that is to say if you continue recovering at this rate... already standing and walking... thats amazing..."

* * *

**Den-Tec City, Lan's House, 3:36pm**

"Mom! I'm home!" Lan shouted, walking through the door.

"Welcome back." his mom said, sticking her head out form the kitchen, "Hello Maylu." she greeted the girl next to Lan with a smile,

"Have a good day at school?"

"Yes, thank you Ms. Hikari." Maylu said smiling, "Lan aced his Math test."

"Did he?" Mrs. Hikari turned to her son, "Well done Lan, I'm proud of you, and I'm sure when I tell your father he will be too."

"Mooommmm!" Lan moaned, "I'm not like I was in elementary anymore!" Maylu giggled and smiled,

"That's right, he's at the top of his classes, just like me Ms. Hikari, although he's still and idiot at heart."

"Hey!" Both girls laughed as Lan blushed and growled, walking towards the stairs, "I'm gonna grab my roller blades, I forgot them this morning, then we can head over to the hopsiptal."

"Visiting Sakura again?" Mrs Hikari said gently to Maylu as the younger girl watched Lan go upstairs,

"Yeah... he always visits her ASAP when he has the dream..." Mrs. Hikari walked out of the kitchen and sighed,

"Hard to believe it's been almost ten years now... and still nothing..." she sighed and looked down sadly, "We're all saddened by it... but I think Lan's the worse... and I'm their mother... I should be the saddest... I feel... guilty somehow..." Maylu smiled,

"Don't worry Mrs. Hikari... don't down yourself like that, the only thing that would worry me is if you _didn't_ care at all, you care very much, thats the point, not a contests to see who is the worst off..." Mrs. Hikari smiled and nodded at Maylu,

"Yes... I know... just the rantings of a mother... you're such a good girl Maylu..." she said before turning and walking back into the kitchen. A few minutes later Lan came downstairs, he smiled at Maylu and opened the door when a beeping filled the room.

"Wha-?"

"Lan!" it was Blaze in his PET, pulling it out he looked at it, seeing a smiling Blaze,

"What's up?" he asked, frowning, "What's got you so chipper all of a sudden?"

"Nothing really, sorry to say, but the hospitals visits are closed for you."

"WHAT?!" Lan shouted, earning a look from Maylu who peered over his shoulder,

"Why?" she asked, looking worried, "Is she...?"

"Don't worry, everything is fine, no visits for a week ne?" And with that, she disappeared again into the link. Lan's eyes fell on Megaman who shrugged and said,

"Don't look at me, your dad programed her."

* * *

**One Week Later, Den-Ctiy blah blah hospital blah... WITH SAKURA!**

Sakura stood at the doors of the hospital. She was wearing blacks shorts with a white stripe up both legs, an orange vest and a long sleeve white shirt with black squares on the elbows.

"Alright, here's the..." the nurse paused, looking at Sakura, "Dear you don't need me to tell you all this do you?" Sakura smiled,

"No ma'am, I'll be fine, I understand everything just fine, your machines here work really well." the nurse beamed and hugged her,

"You're your brothers spitting image, thats for sure... if it wasn't for you hair people would think you were him... or the other way around, it doesn't matter..." Sakura laughed and pulled a hair clip from her pocket, clipping up her hair, causing her bangs to fall over the light blue headband with the Hikari navi symbol on it, causing her to look even more like Lan.

"Well dear, good luck... and have a wonderful life." Sakura nodded again and started out the door,

"Oh! And dear?" Sakura turned back,

"Don't worry about money, your family is still very well off, and your father and brother still put money in your own bank account, so a train ticket won't be a problem, your mother knows you're coming, and given the time, your brother will be back from school about an hour after you get home."

"Thanks." Sakura said before waving, attaching the rollerblade attachments to her shoes, and taking off down the road towards the train station.

"Sakura?" Blaze called to her net-op as they waited at the train station,

"Yeah Blaze?" she replied, pulling out the PET to see the screen,

"How do you think Lan will react to seeing you?" she asked, knowing full well the boy would be over the top about seeing her again, alive and well.

"..." Sakura was silent for a moment as she looked up at the sky, "I don't know..." she finally muttered, sighing, "Hopefully... he'll be happy so see me... I really want to see him..." she smiled, "I want to go on adventures with him, and Maylu... the ones the machine showed me... they seemed like to much fun..." she looked down at the screen, "I wanna net-battle and make friends! Sure, there's school true, I'll do that on the side, but I wanna kick back relax and enjoy the rest of my childhood." Blaze smiled sadly,

"You never had a full one..." Sakura shrugged,

"Don't mind, because it happened to me, it won't happen to someone else eh? Not likely anyway." Blaze chuckled, she even sounded and acted like her brother, and they hadn't hung out in almost ten years. A whistle filled the air and Sakura stood up, walking forward and waiting at the edge of the yellow line until the train pulled up and the doors opened with a 'swish'. Stepping inside, she made her way towards the back of the train, into the food car.

Sitting down she sighed and leaned her forehead against the glass of the window, it was hot out, so the cool glass, along with the box cars AC was nice relief from the heat. The trip took about forty-five minutes, and like most train trips, it was fairly boring. For most of the trip, Sakura talked to Blaze about what she'd missed over the years, how things were going at home, enjoyed a soda and some fries and played a game of cards with a friendly old man.

"_Next stop, Central Den-Tec City station._" a womens voice came over the intercom, "_Please make sure you have all your belongings such as bags, wallets, coats, PET's and other such items, thank you for riding Den-Rail, please travel with us again._" Sakura stood up, bowing to the old man before she left and started towards the door when he called after her,

"You look a lot like that Hikari boy... the one who always seems to be helpin' people in this city... you act like 'im too..." Sakura chuckled,

"My name is Sakura Hikari, it was a pleasure to meet you sir." she smiled, waving before heading out the door into the station. Swinging the duffel she had gotten from the nurse over her shoulder and walked up the stairs into the sunlit city streets. Looking around she smiled,

"Still just how I remember it..." she said, taking a right and st starting down the side walk. She crossed two roads and a few minutes later saw a large familiar pink house. Stopping in front of it she smiled,

"Maylu still lives here... thats good to know..." turning to face forward again she looked up at her own house. Taking a deep breathe she walked up to the door and sighed,

"Well... ready or not... here I come..." she muttered, reaching up and knocking on the door.


	2. NOTE! READ THIS! THEN CHAPTER ONE!

Ok... now I'm just here to annoy you... xD something is up with chapter two, the note won't update/... (stupid note...)

So this is "Megaman Fan" AKA "Kratos Aurion Fan" AKA "King of Bandit Jing" AKA "Megumi Rutherford" AKA now and ofically "**SHARINGAN KYUUBI**" telling you...

GO READ THE NEW CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!

**AND GO SEE THE LINK TO THE PICTURE OF BLAZE AND PROTOMAN ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!**


	3. One is Silver and the others Gold

**Sorry for the screw up in the post, it's only one chapter here now, not 1.5 chapters. ehehe whoops  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**One is Silver and the other's Gold**_

Mrs. Hikari, who was sitting on the cough, looked up in confusion as she heard a knocking on the door. Lan wasn't due back for another few hours, and even if it was him, he'd just walk in, not knock... she didn't remember ordering anything, so she doubted it was the mail man... and these days letters were rarely ever delivered by hand, only packages. Standing up, she assumed perhaps it was another letter from her husband for Lan, he's send upgrades for Lan VIA the mail when he couldn't do it himself. Standing up, she made her to the door calling,

"Just a minute."

Outside the door, Sakura was wringing her hands together, suddenly very nervous.

"Calm down Sakura..." Blaze called from her place in the PET, which was in it's hip holder, "There's no need to worry...mom will be very happy to see you."

"I hope you're right..." she muttered as the door opened,

"Lan? You're supposed to be in sch-" Mrs. Hikari fell silent as she stared at the person on her doorstep, a hand flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears,

"Ah... hi...mom..." Sakura said quietly, shyly waving, "S-sorry I didn't call... but I just got discharged today, ah... but the nurse said you know that... and Blaze and I thought it would be a nice surprise and all getting home early and..." she was cut short as her mother yanked her into a warm embrace,

"Oh Sakura... my little Sakura... you're awake... you're ok..." the tears fell, "Oh my little girl... I'm so glad you're finally home again..." Sakura blinked back her own tears, hugging her mother back,

"Home..." she repeated, voice shaking, "Yeah... I'm home..." Down in her PET Blaze choked slightly on her own tears,

"Sakura?" she called. The female Hikari twin pulled away from her mother and took her PET out from it's holder,

"Yeah?" she asked, walking forward as her mom ushered her into the kitchen, insisting that she make her something to eat,

"Would you mind if I went to go see Mega?"

"Your brother? Sure, why not? You don't have to ask..." Blaze smiled, "I know, but as your net-navi, I want to, after all, a navi is nothing without their net-op." Sakura smiled slightly,

"Alright, if you say so, so ahead, have fun." she said, waving as Blaze disappeared in a wave if pixles.

"Sakura?" Sakura blinked and looked up at her mother, tilting her head,

"Yes?"

"What would you like? Ramen? Chicken? We have some left over curry..."

"Oh! Curry please!" Sakura said with a large grin, eyes sparkling. Mrs. Hikari laughed and pulled the bowl from the fridge and walked over to the microwave,

"I swear Sakura... you and your brother are so much alike physically and mentally... you'd think you were never apart." Sakura smiled sadly as she watched her mom heat the food,

"I hope that holds true when he gets home..." Mrs. Hikari turned and gave her daughter a stern look,

"Sakrua! Of course it will! You two are twins! You have an even stronger bond then the normal brother and sister, you two were so close when you were little, if you were to suddenly merge, no one would have been able to tell... Sakura your brother loves you so much... he visited with you with Maylu everyday... even when he had more important things to do... eventually the hospital stopped making him follow visiting hours because he'd fight over them so much..." she placed the now heated bowl of curry and a set of chopsticks in front of Sakura,

"Don't ever think Lan has stopped caring about you...and don't worry about closeness... you two are the Hikari devils... always causing trouble and acting like angels about it... if anything I'm worried about how long the house will stay clean... not you two getting along." Sakura blinked and laughed, smiling and nodded. Her mother had a point, how could she have even begun to doubt Lan? Shaking her head, she started on her curry, smiling as she did so,

"You still make the best curry even mom, no matter how old it is... still tastes fresh..." Mrs. Hikari smiled,

"Only the best for my wonderful family."

**Den-Tec City, Den-Tec School Lan's Freshmen home room or whatever**

Lan sat at his desk bored out of his mind. Next to him, Maylu was listening to he lecture, but it was obvious she was just as bored as he was. They had a sub, and he was ranting on about only god knows what, Lan remembered picking something up about bugs and them having an open circulatory system or something like that but by the time the teacher stopped talking, he will probably have forgotten about it.

Inside his PET, Roll, who had linked over from Maylu's, were sitting and talking together about what they could do on the net after school with Blaze.

"We could take her for a quick tour around Net-City..." Roll said, tilting her head, "I'm sure Lan wouldn't mind making an excuse to stay longer... that'd give us more time..."

"Yeah... but they have homework in three subjects so far..." Megaman replied, frowning, "And they need to study for the test on Friday..." Roll nodded, sighing,

"True... maybe they could do it in the room? It's quiet after all, and that'd be two birds with one stone... three if you include taking Blaze out..."

"Taking me out where?" Blaze asked, causing both navi's to jump and wipe around in surprise,

"B-Blaze!" Roll stuttered, clutching her chest, "Don't DO that..." she muttered, sighing and falling to her knees, panting slightly. Megaman smiled slightly and knelt down, helping Roll back to her feet as he looked at Blaze and asked,

"Why the sudden visit?" Blaze smiled and said,

"No reason, Lan should come home early today, Maylu too." Up at the desk, Lan perked up and wiped out his PET,

"Home? Early?" He said, grinning. Blaze winked and said,

"Take the PET to the teacher." Lan stood up and hurried over to the sub, the sub turned confused and blinked when Lan handed him his PET,

"Mr. Hikari?"

"Excuse me." Blaze's voice sounded from the PET, she turned to Roll and muttered, "Go back to Maylu's PET for a few minutes, so he doesn't suspect something..." Roll nodded and linked back to Maylu's PET, who was now watching Lan with interest. The sub looked down at the PET and frowned at seeing Blaze,

"You're not this boys navi... where...?"

"Please sir... I'm his sister's navi... something has come up at home... it's an emergency!" Blaze said in a hurried and frightened voice, "His mother just sent me to have him and Maylu sent home...please..." she sniffled a bit for good measure,

"They need to get there quickly!" The sub stared at Blaze for a moment before shaking his head slightly,

"Uh... right..." he looked up, "Mr. Hikari? Mrs. Sakurai? You may leave and...uh... attend... to this... business..." Maylu blinked and looked at Lan, who shrugged. Both gathered their things in their bags and hurried out the door. Once they were outside the school, they poured over Lan's PET and gave Blaze a questioning look,

"What was all that about?" Maylu asked, frowning.

"Why did you use my sister as an excuse?" Lan asked, sounding a bit upset. Blaze shrugged,

"Because, something really _did_ happen with your sister, and you _should_ hurry home, you too Maylu, Lan's house." Both assuming it was for the worst, took off down the sidewalk and into the streets, rushing towards the Hikari household, praying that everything would be alright.

"Megaman!" Lan shouted, looking at his PET halfway there, "Call the hospital, see if she's ok!" Megaman nodded while Blaze smiled slightly, she didn't expect Lan to take it this dramatically but when he got in the door, he'd forget to be mad anyway, so she had to enjoy it while she could.

"Lan..." Megaman came back, looking worried, "She's not in her bed... the room's clean and empty... I asked a medical navi there... they said she was discharged..." Lan's eyes widened in fear,

"W-what?"

"Oh my..." Maylu muttered, stopping to look at Lan who was frozen on the sidewalk outside his house,

"Dis..."

"Lan... we should go inside.." Maylu said, pushing her friend up the steps and opening the door. Lan jerked back into reality and rushed into the house,

"Mom! Blaze called and said something was wrong with..." he froze, staring at the figure sitting at the island in their kitchen. Sakura blinked, hearing a familiar voice, turning, with several curry noodles dangling from her mouth, she swallowed them all in shock at seeing the two people in front of her,

"Lan...Maylu..." she muttered, sliding of her chair and standing up, taking a hesitant step forward stopping, looking nervous., frightened and happy all at once. Lan blinked several times, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, as if making sure he wasn't seeing things,

"Sis?" he muttered, voice cracking horribly, "Sakrua? Is...Is that..." he stopped, gulping again. Mrs. Hikari walked downstairs and into the main room,

"Wh..." she stopped seeing Lan and Maylu, "Lan? You're home early..." she said quietly, following his gaze, her eyes finally landing on Sakura. Walking up behind her daughter, she gently placed her hands on her shoulders,

"Lan...Maylu...Sakura's home..." she said. As if they were the magic words that broke some spell, Maylu covered her mouth with her hand as tears slowly fell from her eyes, and Lan darted forward, pulling his slightly shocked twin into a tight hug,

"Sakura... you're awake... you're finally with us again...sis..." Lan chocked over his sobs, smiling, "I missed you so much..." Sakura smiled and hugged Lan back, hiding her face in his shoulder,

"I missed you too Lan..." Inside the Maylu's PET all three net-navi's watched with watery eyes,

"I'm so happy for them..." Blaze said, pushing the button on the side of her helmet to raise the visor up into her helmet and out of sight so she could wipe her eyes. Roll nodded,

"It's amazing to finally see her... they do look alike... it's hard to believe they're two different people..."

"They even act alike..." Megaman added, laughing slightly, "But, still, Sakura is Sakura, and Lan is Lan, they're both amazing people I'm sure..."

"We know Lan is," Roll said, earning a huff from Blaze, "...and I've just meet Sakura... I haven't even talked to her and I already know she's a good person."

"From what dad told me..." Megaman said, "She and Lan got along perfect... mom and dad didn't think it was possible for them to get any closer then they already were..."

"Only at age four." Blaze added, "Sakura was pretty smart for her age, and she'd normally be the ring leader in all their little plans..." Roll laughed,

"Maylu told me about those all the time."

"They're are some really funny stories huh?" Megaman chuckled looking back out of the PET screen. Lan and Sakura were both sitting on the couch with Maylu, talking about everything and anything. What had been going on the past few years, school, just... everything, it was like Sakura had never been away, she'd never fallen off the cliff, and the past ten years had never happened, it was the three of them again, the Hikari twins and their best friend Maylu, just like the old days.

"Amazing isn't it?" Blaze said, looking at her own brother.

"What?"

"Sakura has been away so long... Lan hasn't been able to speak to her for ten years... neither has Maylu... and they're getting along perfect..."

"Siblings are like that I guess..." Megaman said, smiling, "I didn't get to see you very often, but we still get along perfectly." Blaze laughed,

"And I always know what's going on in that head of yours." Megaman groaned and smacked Blaze upside the head, hitting the button so that her visor fell back down over her eyes,

"Oh be quiet..." Megaman blushed as Blaze grinned,

"Honestly Mega... just ask her out... get over it, she totally loves you." a few feet away, Roll felt her heart break. Megaman _loved_ someone? She clutched her chest, a pain was there, wiping her eyes where a few tears had formed the turned around, putting on a fake smile,

"Mega?" she said, happily, hanging off his arm, "You love someone? Who ? Who!? Do I know them?" she asked, faking peppiness. _So I can delete them!_ She added silently in her head, brushing away the thought as soon as it came. She wanted Megaman happy... no matter who it was with...

"Sort of..." Megaman blushed, looking hard at the ground, "You know them very well..." Roll frowned, the only other female navi she knew well was...no way!!! No! She hated Meddi and her stupid little friend Jasmine. They were always trying to steal HER Megaman and Maylu's Lan! She knew her net-op loved Lan more then anything and it only made her hate the female navi net-op even more when she clung to Lan the way she did in front of Maylu.

"Do I..." she muttered sadly, looking down.

"Roll? You ok?" Megaman asked, instantly worried.

"..yeah!," Roll said, smiling her fake smile again, "I'm fine! Dandy! Right as rain!" Megaman frowned, clearly he didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to push the subject,

"If you say so..." he muttered, looking up at Blaze who was fixing him with a glare, _'Just tell her already moron'_ she mouthed, shaking her head and linking back to her own PET.

The hours slipped by as the three reunited friends chatted together, happily, it was Friday, and they could talk all night if they wanted to. It was at about 5pm that Sakura suggested a sleepover, after all, just like when they were little.

"Unless... we're to old for that now..." Sakura added sadly, after suggesting the idea. Lan and Maylu smiled,

"No way!" they said together.

"We still have them from time to time." Lan said, smiling at Maylu, "Whenever we're lonely, or just need someone around that night... or if we just wanna hang out." Maylu nodded,

"Ahaha although we rarely ever sleep." she chuckled, "We normally stay up talking like this, or watching a movie... sometimes we cook snacks or surf the net together... most of the time we do all of that." Sakura beamed,

"Sounds fun!" They all agreed, and Maylu said she'd gather her things later, there was no need to ask her parents, since they were once again, away on an important business trip.

Another hour went by and it was now 6pm, Mrs. Hikari had called her husband and told him the good news and he was now on his way home, sci-lab agreed to give him the rest of the day and the weekend off, and some more time thereafter if he wanted it, to go and see his daughter. The TV was on in the background, random commercials playing as the three friends continued to chat. At one point, a trailer for a new adventure romance movie came on and Maylu fell silent from the conversation as she watched the TV screen. Lan and Sakura, who noticed Maylu's sudden silence, turned their attention to the screen as well. The movie didn't look all that interesting to Sakura, she loved action, but the romance movies were kinda dull in her point of view.

"That looks really good..." Maylu said quietly, "And it comes out tonight..." Lan stared at Maylu for a moment, he saw in her eyes that see really wanted to go. Smiling he said,

"Why don't we go tonight? All of us?" Maylu turned and beamed at Lan,

"Could we really?!" she tackled Lan into a hug, "Oh thank you Lan!!!" Sakura smiled slightly at the two of them, who had fallen to the floor, laugh as they hugged each other. Eyes suddenly brightening, she turned to her twin and neighbor,

"You two go." she said, causing Lan to look up,

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"You two go, enjoy yourselves."

"But... Sakura..." Maylu started, looking guilty,

"Don't start May, you either Lan, I want you two to go, have fun! I wanna stay home and catch up with dad tonight ok? Besides, I'll give you and Maylu some alone time."

"We've had that for ten years..." Lan protested, looking even more guilty then Maylu. Sakura sighed and crackled her knuckles, this was gonna take a while.

Finally, about fourty-five minutes later, with heavy pestering from Sakura, Lan and Maylu finally agreed they would go see the movie and Sakura would stay home with their parents. Sakura smiled as she watched Lan and Maylu chat about what they thought the movie was going to be like. Nodding, she smiled down at Blaze, now... to get her parents a night of fun...


	4. A new face, a newlove?

Sorry! It took soooo long to update!!! I've had a lack of ideas, and school is starting soon, and then I just got the idea for this "re-write" of the Naruto series with an OC of mine and as a SasuNaru (and possibly other couples through votes)

Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry for the long time it took to update... this used to be my BEST fan fic... then I went and re-wrote it and no one seems to like it anymore T.T To all the wonderful people who are still reading I give you cookies, and a super special awesome thank you too...

** alkenet-** Thank you for the review and comforting words. "Gives a cookie" thank you for waiting for my slow looserness...

**Rikh-** Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story so much! I'm glad my altered story line kept your interest! It always makes me happy when I grab someone's attention with a story that they normally don't like. (mostly it was my HikarixRiley fic that did that) but a huge thank you for reading "hugs and gives a cookie"

**MASHaddict-** thank you for the idea before I started re-writing, I loved the idea and I already have part of it written in my head, and I plan to use it "hugs tightly and gives all the megaman battle network games" thank you thank you! You were always a faithful and happy reviewer I looked forward to seeing, thanks again for always reviewing and helping me

Thanks again everyone and please review!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A new face, a new...love?**

Shortly after Lan and Maylu left, the door was thrown open once again with extreme force as Dr. Hikari flew into the house, looking around frantically. Sakura, who had been expecting something a little less dramatic, casually leaned over the kitchens island, looking over at the open door, a stick of pocky in her mouth,

"Hey dad, what's up?" she giggled as Dr. Hikari's mouth fell open, staring at her, "I'm sure the door would much rather you didn't kill it in the process of opening it." he stood frozen for a few moments, staring at Sakura as if expecting her to disappear at any given moment. Finally he very slowly walked forward, and placed a hand on her head, blinking a few more times,

"I am real you know." Sakura said with a grin, "I'm not gonna fade out or turn into anything... other then a little worried if you don't stop looking at me like that..." Dr. Hikari seemed to freeze for a few moments before he jerked Sakura up into his arms, hugging her tightly,

"My girl... my sweet little girl... you've come home... you've finally come home..." Sakura hung limp in her dads arms for a few moments, a soft smile on her face before raising her arms as much as she could in his hard grip, and hugged him back.

**after about an hour of sweet family reunion happy happy "the authoress couldn't come up with any ideas"**

"Where's Lan?" Dr. Hikari asked, frowning as he took a sip of his tea, looking at Sakura, "Shouldn't he be here with..." Sakura smiled,

"He's doing something with Maylu, they already had it planned for a while, I told them not to cancel it simply on my account, I could never ask Lan to do that." Dr. Hikari's frown deepened as he looked at his daughter,

"Still... I'm going to cancel your mothers and my dinner plans... he could have done it tomo-" Sakura jumped up, shaking her head frantically,

"No no no! Please don't cancel anything!" she put on the best 'kicked puppy' look she could muster, causing Dr. Hikari to look at his in shock and sympathy, "Please dad... go with mom to dinner, it's alright please? I'm gonna go to bed room anyway... I mean, as long as I've been out, I've had a long day, and a good meal... I'd hate to fall asleep on you and mom and have your dinner ruined for nothing..."

"Sakura..." Sakura sighed and crossed her arms,

"Dad... you rarely get to see mom... Lan said he and I could visit you at anytime... please don't give up something like this just to see me... I promise I'll visit you at work as much as I can with Lan..."

Dr. Hikari was silent for a few minutes before glancing at this wife who smiled slightly,

"She and Lan share the same stubbornness... thats for sure." Running a hand through his hair, he smiled,

"Alright... just for tonight..." he walked over and hugged Sakura once more, "All our phone numbers are programed into your PET, I'm sure if you need help Blaze will help you."

"Of course!" Blaze chirped from her PET. Dr. Hikari chuckled, walking over to a closet and opening it, pulling out a fine looking laptop,

"I made this about a month ago for you and your brother... I've always made two of anything I make for you two... just in case you..." Sakura smiled, walking over, taking the laptop and kissing her father on the cheek,

"I know... it's alright dad, I'm home for good now, thank you, for everything, really..." the father stared at his daughter before hugging her once more, and walking towards the door,

"If you're sure..." he turned to his wife, "Honey, our reservation is in an hour..." he glanced back at Sakura who was sitting at the couch, waiting for the laptop to load, smiling as the desktop appeared.

"I'm good dad, if anything, I've got this to keep my busy for a while..." she trailed off as she began clicking away at the options on the laptop, setting all her personal settings and making sure everything was running smoothly. Her mother shook her head, walking over to her husband,

"I swear... you'd think they were born with computers in their hands... they really are your children..." Dr. Hikari laughed as he helped his wife into her coat,

"They're yours too honey, so much about them reminds me of you." he opened the door,

"...we'll hurry back..."

"I'll be fine dad... please have fun."

"You have the numbers?"

"Yes mom."

"...we love you honey..."

"I love you too." the two stood at the door for a moment, guilt coursing through them before walking out and shutting the door, making their way down the street slowly.

Sakura sat on the couch, typing away in a text document.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Blaze asked from a window on the laptop screen, as Sakura had jacked her in a while ago,

"Just... a journal of sorts."

"Journal?" Sakura nodded,

"In case anything ever happened, I'm recording everything I remember, from what the machine showed me, to what has happened tonight... and even what I remember of the accident, I never want to forget any of this, and if I want to get all these years worth down... I'll have to start ASAP right?" Sakura smiled, "If you're tired you can..."

"I'm fine Sakura." Blaze said, crossing her arms, "Mind if I help? I can start a separate document and write about what I've been doing with Mega, my memory goes back to the moment I was created." Sakura beamed at the screen,

"Really? You'd do that?!" Blaze smiled and nodded,

"Thank you! I'd love that!" Blaze chuckled and opened a several files, then connected herself to the document, scanning her memory in as words began to quickly fill the page.

Sakura watched her navi for a few moments before she smiled and muttered, "Cool..." a knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts as she turned to look at the door.

"Who...?" Blaze frowned, "I'll jack into the security system, answer the door but be careful." Sakura nodded at her navi, watching as she disappeared in a flash of data fragments before walking over to the door and opening it slightly, peering out.

On the doorstep stood a tall, pale boy, with double colored layered hair, white at the top, and black showing through the bottom. He wore dark green cargo pants, and a black long sleeve shirt with a yellow strip along the bottom, with a red fleece vest, unzipped. The boy blinked as the the sudden burst of light from inside the house and stared at the person in the doorway,

"L-Lan?" he stuttered, gapping at Sakura, "What...?" his eyes drifted down slightly, a dark blush spreading across his face. This person had a _chest_, a _womens_ chest. Looking back up quickly he waved his hands around, most unlike himself,

"I-I'm s-sorry, I must have the wrong house I was looking for Lan Hikari and... oh wow you look like him and..." he seemed to only freak out more as he saw Sakura raise and eyebrow, "Ah w-wait I'm not a pervert I...I just I... ah..."

"Ah, Chaud sir..." a voice came from his belt where a red PET hung, "Calm down... this is Lan's sister, he's told you about her many times..." Chaud blinked, looking at Sakura,

"The girl who was in a..." Sakura laughed and opened the door more,

"Coma yeah."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Sakura waved her hand, signaling Chaud to stop,

"Forget it, I don't blame you for your reaction," she smiled, "But yes, to confirm it, my name is Sakura Hikari, I'm Lan's twin sister..." she trailed off, looking at Chaud, head tilted slightly,

"You... must be Chaud Blaze..." she bent closer to the boy, causing him to blush again as she looked at his PET,

"Let's see... Blaze said he had a red handsome navi with mysterious glasses..."

"Sakura!!!" an embarrassed shout came from her PET,

"Handsome?" the red navi muttered as the part of this face that could be seen through his helmet and under his glasses turned a red darker then his own armor,

"You must be Protoman then." Sakura smiled, "I've heard many stories, even a few from Lan today, he tells me you're his best friend." Chaud blinked in surprise, _I...am?_ He thought, shaking his head,

"No... Maylu must be..." Sakura smiled, reaching out and pulling a shocked Chaud inside, "Yes well, he's in love with her, thats different..." she shut the door and looked at him, "You're here to see Lan I take it?"

"Ah... yes,... it's... official..."

"Net-Saver business?"

"How...?" Sakura smiled, "My navi is Blaze, I'm sure you know her, as she's journeyed with you and Megaman a lot, she was a net-savor navi was she not?"

"Ah... yes..." Chaud nodded, blinking as he heard a yelp from his PET. Pulling it out he looked at the screen and tried not to laugh as he saw a blushing Protoman being hugged by a very happy looking Blaze,

"Proooootoman!" she said happily, "I've missed you! It's been almost a week since we last saw each other!" Protoman blushed more if possible and nodded,

"Y-yes I.. it's... good to see you again..." he stuttered, looking around frantically at Chaud for help.

"You're own your own buddy." Chaud chuckled, setting the PET on the kitchen counter. He paused then turned, "Ah... sorry... I just waltzed in like..."

"Make yourself at home." Sakura smiled, "Lan's out at the moment, he and Maylu are seeing a movie, they should be back in an hour or so..." she walked over and picked up Chaud's PET looking at the two navi's now happily talking with each other.

Pulling Chaud into the living room and sitting down on the couch, placing his PET on the table next to her she asked,

"Are they dating?" she gestured to his PET, causing a squeak from who Sakura assumed to be Blaze, and a cough from Protoman, as Chaud laughed,

"No, they aren't..." he reached out and muted the PET so the two navi's couldn't hear them, "You'd think it... looking at them wouldn't you?" Sakura nodded,

"Almost like watching Megaman and Roll..."

"He still hasn't done anything?"

"Not that I know of..."

"That's worse then Lan and Maylu..."

"I plan to fix that." Sakura said laughing.

Chaud felt his face warm up again, and a tight feeling in his chest, _What... is this..._ he thought, watching her, _It's... warm... almost... soothing yet nerve racking... her laugh is so nice.. and... such a beautiful smile..._ he mentally smacked himself, _What are you thinking! She looks just like Lan! She's your best friends _**_sister_**_ off limits Chaud! You just met the girl! Honestly you never react like this around Lan... so why with her..._

"Thoughts jumbling in your head?" Sakura asked, tilting her head as she watched Chaud seem to zone out for a moment then snap back into reality,

"Ah...yeah... sort of... something like that." Sakura smiled, patting Chaud's shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face,

"I know the feeling, thoughts can do that to a person now and then."

"Uh.. yes, I guess so."

An awkward silence fell over the two, the only noise coming from the soft chatter of the two navis's on the table below.

"So..." Sakura said, trying to break the silence, "How did you meet Lan?" Chaud laughed,

"On accident really."

"Accident?"

"I ran into him, when there was trouble on the net... he met Protoman first really... or at least Megaman did..."

"I see..." Chaud smiled slightly as he looked over at Sakura,

"When I first met him, we didn't get along at all...and I can understand that... I was a bit of a jerk... no not a bit, I _was_ a jerk..."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking over at Chaud, "You seem very kind to me..."

"Yes, I guess I am much better received now then I was then." he paused, seeing the questions in Sakura's eyes and started again, "When I first met Lan, I always looked down upon him, treated him like he was...lower class I guess you could say. Like he wasn't worth wasting breathe on... and I can say Protoman was any better, but he was much kinder then I was, he mostly acted distant on my orders..." he glanced at Protoman, "To this day I still cannot understand why he followed my orders without complaint or question... or why he still does..."

"Probably for the same reason Megaman answers to Lan, or Blaze to myself." Chaud looked up at her, raising an eyebrow,

"As you probably well know, we had another brother, who died at birth... Megaman, or Hub as I could put it, was 'designed' persay as our lost brother. I was born shortly after Hub, and experienced similar problems to what he had, which is why my internal organs are weaker then the average person, and I have asthma.

"Regardless, Protoman answers to you, because his loyalties lie with you, you two are like a small family on your down. Wither you see it as father and son, or brothers, Protoman loves you dearly, just as I'm sure Megaman does Lan, and perhaps Blaze does myself-"

"Of course I do Sakura! I've known you almost your whole life, awake or not, you're my favorite person!" this earned a small noise from Protoman that, unfortunately for him, the whole room noticed. Blaze laughed and hugged him again,

"Don't worry! You're my favorite navi! Megaman is my brother, true, but I'm talking outside of family." Protoman blushed again as Blaze hugged him once more. Trying to regain himself, Protoman slowly pulled Blaze away and stood her up straight, while he tried to fight down the blush that was rapidly spreading. Sakura smiled and turned back to Chaud continuing,

"Do you get it at all now? What I am saying?" Chaud nodded, glancing back at the PET, laughing at the two inside.

"I get it enough to understand your point." he looked back over at Sakura, "As I was saying, I wasn't the nicest of people when I met your brother, while at first all he did was show me kindness, I didn't understand it at the time, ever since my mom died, I had locked myself away from the world, refusing to get close to people. I don't know when or why it happened, but as time when on, I started to see your brother as someone who had potential, then a rival soon after, without me even knowing it... we were friends..." he looked at the TV, not really seeing what was playing, more like looking off into space while he thought,

"Perhaps it was when Megaman saved Protoman at the N1 Grand Prix... seeing the state Lan was in once Megaman was gone... I could never imagine Protoman being gone, and for once, I saw someone who understood the feeling of loss. Even Dr. Hikari, your father, someone who I respect and look up to a great deal, to see him sad over the loss of a navi... to see him rush to his son's aid and drop everything..." Chaud fell silent again, "I really don't know, we just... ended up friends after that... I did my best to help him recover Megaman when we found out there was a was, and Protoman was happy to join in the fight with my orders or not, it seems we had both warmed up to your brothers on our own without noticing it...

"So, looking at it, both Protoman and I are in debt to your brothers... Megaman for saving his life... and throwing his own away to save him, when we had both shown him nothing but cruel words and insults..." Sakura smiled,

"Friendship can start off in the strangest ways, saving a life, tends to start the strongest bonds..." Sakura said, looking over at the TV as well, "But no matter how a friendship starts, or how weak or strong that bond might be, one should always hold their friends dear, never take then for granted, and protect them with all you have."

"..." Chaud looked on on awe, listening to Sakura as she continued. _It's amazing..._ he thought, _She's amazing... the way she sees things... someone as nice and as pure as her... it's like she has known nothing but kindness... but I guess she barely knows that as well... how is it... someone... someone who's known nothing but the hospital bed, can be so kind, gentle and well mannered? So wise and..._ he stopped, _No, thats rude... Lan is..._ he looked over at Sakura who had finished talking and was now smiling sweetly at him, _Lan is..._

"Truly lucky..."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked, looking confused, "What's lucky?"

"Nothing," Chaud said with a smile, "It's nothing." he stood up, picking up his glass, "Would you like a refil? The drinks are in the kitchen yes?" Sakura nodded and stood up,

"Please let me get it, there is no need for you two, you're a guest, it'd be rude to make you..." Chaud shook his head, pushing Sakura back down onto the cough lightly,

"Think nothing of it, I don't mind, I know where everything is..." he started towards the kitchen then looked back, a sad smile on his face, "Your brother has comforted me in this house at the times I needed it most, and I him..." he walked into the kitchen, "With Maylu as well of course." he added as an after thought.

He walked back into the room, holding out Sakura's glass to her, smiling. She took it with a quick,

"Thank you." and a smile, as Chaud sat down.

"To be honest..." Chaud said, looking over at her, "I wasn't as shocked to see you as I acted..." he looked down, blushing slightly, "I've... heard a lot about you from your brother... I ran into him at the hospital once... I'd never seen him so sad... and I ended up following him to your room..." he sighed, "Seeing you there, hooked up to all those machines, and seeing Lan... I could never begin to imagine what he was feeling... I used to visit with him whenever I had the time and knew he was going." he looked up, looking uneasy, "He'd tell me so many stories about you, sometimes he'd repeat them, but I'd always listen, it seemed to be his only way to vent without doing something stupid, rash or destructive... " Sakura's face fell slightly, but he didn't notice, "...but all the same, I enjoyed listening to them... about you..." he looked over at her, and said before he could stop himself, "The whole time I could never stop thinking, how amazing you sounded, how beautiful you were...and now, meeting you in person..." it was Sakura's turn to blush, as she looked over at Chaud, not noticing how they'd gotten much closer over the next two minutes, her was barely a foot from Chaud's,

"Now... meeting you in person... I see Lan was wrong..."

"O-oh..." Sakura said, looking down, pain shot through her body, and she felt a stabbing feeling in her chest. Chaud nodded,

"He was wrong, very wrong. You're much more amazing then he let on." she looked up quickly, her bangs falling forward onto her face as she blinked, "Much more... kinder... wiser smarter... and so much more..." he stopped, he couldn't think of a single word that could begin to do her justice.

"Chaud I..." she stopped, seeing their faces had grown closer again, now they were barely a few inches apart,

"Yes?" he asked gently, tilting his head very slightly, as he inched forward without noticing it, paying attention to nothing but her eyes, barely registering what she was saying,

"I..ah..." she muttered, staring at his bright sapphire eyes, _Blue.._ was all that went through her mind, _They're so blue... like the ocean... or a sapphire..._ she found herself slipping. _I...can't move..._ her eyes shut halfway, the only reason she hadn't collapsed on him was because she was sitting and able to hold onto the couch, has she been standing, she doubted she would have stayed standing, _My body... is frozen... _

They continued to move forward slowly, and just as their lips were about to touch...

_**Ding dong, ding dong**_

The door bell rang loudly, followed by several knocks. They suddenly jumped apart, as if the sound of the bell has sent an electric shock between then, sending them back.

"I ah...t-thank you..." Sakura was finally able to say, standing up and hurrying over to the door, whole Protoman and Blaze, who had been watching the whole time, looked on in shock as they gapped at Chaud, who was now a nice shade of cherry red, staring at the floor like it was suddenly fascinating.

Megaman and Roll appeared upstairs on Sakura's Desktop, which had been left on. Megaman's arm was around Roll's waist, while she hugged his arm happily, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I... had fun tonight..." Roll muttered, looking up at Megaman, a loving shine in her eyes.

"..." Megaman smiled, "Me too." Roll looked up at Megaman, who tilted his head in question, "...I guess I'll be staying here tonight..." she muttered, glancing over at the link that lead to Maylu's home computer, "...since Maylu is saying here and all..." Megaman blushed at remembering this,

"True..." he said, suddenly feeling very nervous, "Would you like me to set up a bed for you? Or we could..." he trailed odd, staring at his bed, a look on his face that showed he was debating wither his bed was the most wondrous thing in the world, or a spawn of Satin himself.

"Or...?" Roll asked, looking up at Megaman, question in her eyes.

"We could...share...mine... like we have before..." he said slowly, thinking his wording and delivery though carefully.

"..." Roll was silent for a moment, a blush slowly crawling up her face.

"I...uh... sorry, I'll go get..." he was stopped when he tried to leave by Roll, grabbing his hand, "It's fine, we can share." she smiled, "We used to all the time, just like Lan and Maylu did, since neither would use Sakura's bed." Megaman nodded, looking over at the bed,

"So..."

"Yeah, I'm tired to." she deactivated the clothing program and walked over to the bed, no longer in the fancy outfit, Megaman mimicked her and walked over, pulling back the covers, and sliding over to the far end, so that he was against the wall. Rolling over, he looked at Roll, who has climbing in after him and was now snuggling close to his chest.

Blushing, he wrapped his arms around Roll, who only snuggled closer, seeing that she wasn't going to get in trouble for hugging him any longer. Leaning forward slightly, Megaman kissed her forehead gently, then leaned back against the pillow, shutting his eyes, as sleep took over him. Roll, who was once again blushing heavily, looked up at him for a moment, before resting her head on his chest, and falling asleep as well.

Back downstairs, Sakura opened the door, smiling as she saw Lan and Maylu looking at her,

"Hey sis, have a good night?" Sakura nodded, smiling as she stepped aside, allowing Lan and Maylu to enter.

"Where are you parents?" Maylu asked, looking around.

"They went out as well, it's been a while since mom and dad could go out together, so I insisted they did."

"Just got back and you're already sending us away..." Lan sighed, "I fear they day you turn 16..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura protested, frowning.

"Nothing, nothing, so what have you been up to?"

"Oh... I've been talking to..." she trailed off, blushing once again.

"Talking to...? Who? Blaze?"

"N-no..." Sakura stuttered, "I-I mean it..."

"Good evening Lan." Chaud said, walking up behind the Hikari brother, causing him to whip around,

"Chaud!" he said grinning, walking over he gave his friend a quick hug, "It's been a while! How have you been? How was your trip." Chaud nodded,

"It has, I'm doing well, been talking with your sister, and it was wonderful thank you." Sakura was silent for a moment before walking towards the stairs,

"...I"m beat... I think... I'll go to bed now..." she grabbed her PET, calling over to Chaud's, "Blaze, when you're done, just jack out into my Desktop, I have something I want to ask you..." her eyes lingering on Chaud for a moment, a sad, almost longing look in them, before she blushed and hurried up the stairs.

Chaud looked after her, a distant look in his eyes, almost the same as the one that had been in hers sadness, longing and...

"Chaud?" the older boy jumped, turning,

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad to see you and all, but to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Oh!" Chaud turned from the stairs, looking at Lan, "Just net-savior business, nothing bad, don't worry."

"Ah..." Lan looked over at Maylu, not wanting to send Chaud away, but not wanting to ignore Maylu either. Maylu smiled and patted Lan on the back,

"Don't worry, I'm beat, I'm going to bed now as well," she started up the stairs calling back, "I hope you know we're sharing a bed as per usual." Lan blushed as he watched Maylu disappear down the hall.

"Embarrassed much Hikari?" Chaud smirked, "I had no idea you and Maylu had gotten that far!"

"Shut up..." Lan growled, walking over to the island in the kitchen and sitting down, while Chaud laughed as he walked over.

"So... what's this news?"

"Oh, right, well..."

Upstairs, Sakura lay in her bed, facing the door. Her fingers trailed over her lips, a distant look on her face. _What would have happened if Lan and Maylu hadn't..._ she felt her face warm up, and her heart rate double, _What... is going on? Why am I so..._ her thoughts were cut off as the door of the room opened. Turning around, she feigned sleep, knowing Maylu had come upstairs. Staying still for a while longer, she waited until Maylu's movements of getting ready for bed stopped, and she heard steady breathing from the other side of the room.

Turning back over, Sakura continued to star at her Desktop screen waiting. Sure enough a few minutes later, a very happy looking Blaze appeared. Blaze let out a happy squeal and walked over to her bed, looking like she was on Cloud nine or higher when Sakura's voice caused her to jump,

"I thought you said you hadn't met Protoman." Blaze wiped around, eye wide,

"W-what?"

"At the hospital... you acted like you hadn't met Protoman at all... yet tonight..."

"O-oh t-that..." Blaze blushed, "I uh... well... at the time I was just... I mean I..." she looked at a loss for word as she tried to find a cover up for her slip.

"In love much?" Sakura asked grinning, "That's adorable."

"I-I-I am n-not..."

"Oh? No? You sure act like..."

"Okay, okay, so maybe I like him a little..." she stopped at the look on Sakura's face, "Okay... more then a little..." Sakura crossed her arms, "Okay... a lot." Sakura frowned,

"Okay! Okay! Yes, I'm in love with him! Happy?"

"Yes." Sakura said, laying back down on her pillow.

"So what! What about you and Chaud?!" The feeling rose in Sakura's chest again, and her heart sped up, "The boy I just met? He seems nice, what about him?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"_What about him_?" Blaze repeated, "Don't play dumb, Protoman and I saw you two. You fell for him Sakura, and let me tell you you've fallen hard. Talking about love at first sight..."

"I-I don't..." _I don't __**love**__ him... do I?_ Sakura fell silent, her eyes misting over slightly as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Oh no no, you don't _love_ him at _all_. I mean, because you get that close to people you just meet all the time. Yeah, and kissing is normal too."

"Blaaaaze!" Sakura whined, hiding her face in her pillow.

"What? Don't whine at me, either you admit the truth, or I'll tell Lan, Maylu, Megaman, Roll _and_ Chaud."

"NO!" Sakura shrieked, sitting up quickly, "Blaze I-"

"Just admit the truth, whatever it may be."

"..." Blaze shrugged and headed towards the link.

"No! Wait! Okay!" Blaze stopped, looking back at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"I might... I could be I mean..." Blaze frowned and crossed her arms, mimicking the post Sakura held a few minutes before.

"Alright, alright... I...I..." she swallowed, "I... have fallen in love with Chaud Blaze..." Blaze nodded, smiling,

"I knew it."

"Oh shut up."

"Come on now, just look at me!" Sakura blinked, frowning, "What?"

"Just look at my name, it's a sign." she laughed as Sakura growled and shut the desktop down as Blaze linked back into her PET, walking over to her own bed.

"...Sakura?"

"Hn..." a grunt was her reply as the younger Hikari tried to fall asleep.

"...good luck with Chaud, and goodnight, don't worry, he's a wonderful person..."

"..." Sakura was silent before sighing and saying with a small unseen smile, "Good luck to you too Blaze, with Protoman I mean, he seems like a brilliant navi, kind and strong, everything I could hope for in a navi for my little Blaze."

"Little! Why-" she was cut off,

"You know what I mean..."

"Yeah yeah..."

"Good night Blaze." Sakura chuckled, turning over and falling into a quick sleep.

A few hours later, the door opened again as Lan walked into this room followed by Chaud. Lan walked over to this desk and began looking for something, while Chaud slipped over to Sakura, looking down at the sleeping girl. _The sleeping Sakura is beautiful as well..._ he thought, smirking slightly as he heard Protoman link out of his PET and into Blaze's.

As is by fate, the navi and operated made the save movements as she looked on at the two girls they cared for the most. Brushing the fallen hair out of their face gently, tucking it behind their ear (as Blaze had taken off her helmet to sleep, thus her hair was spread out freely) they both leaned down and kissed the sleeping girl's forehead's lightly muttering,

"For the one you never got... I'm sorry..." Protoman linked back into his own PET and watched as Chaud started at Sakura for a moment longer, the back of his finger slowly running up and down her cheek, as she sleeping girl unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Lan watched them, making no sound, and turned back to the desk as Chaud pulled away, making it seem like he hadn't noticed and turned around a few seconds later, holding out a small disk.

"Here you go, my report from the last mission." Chaud nodded, taking it and walked towards the door,

"Thank you, you should go to sleep..." he smirked, "Your girlfriend will be needing her personal heating pillow before she gets cold." Lan growled, walking towards the door to walk Chaud out, but stopped as Chaud shook his head.

"I'll see myself out, it's alright, sleep well." he turned to leave and had one foot out the door when Lan said something that made him freeze in midstep,

"What about Sakura?" he asked, smirking. Turning slowly, Chaud looked at Lan, forcing a calm, straight face, "Sakura? Your sister? What about her?"

"Doesn't _she_ get a personal heating pillow?" Chaud's mouth hung open slightly for a moment before he shook it off,

"Shouldn't you be threatening me or something instead? Not trying to get me to do something like that?" Lan laughed,

"No need, you already know I'd hunt you down and destroy you if you did anything to my sister."

"Good point." Chaud said, laughing as well, "Goodnight Lan."

"Night Chaud." the duel haired boy started out again when Lan called once more,

"And Chaud?" Chaud glanced over his shoulder,

"If it helps you at all, out of everyone I know, you're the only person I'd trust to give my blessings to." Chaud blinked, confused. Lan laughed and walked over to his bed, smiling as he saw Maylu asleep, curled up in a little ball,

"I mean," he looked at Chaud, "Don't make any rash movements, but please take good care of my sister, like I said, you're the only person I'd trust with my blessings." Chaud scoffed, blushing madly,

"You're saying that like you're giving her away to be married! Shouldn't your parents decide something like that?!" Lan grinned,

"As her twin, I get the final say." he winked, "And I'm her twin, I can tell when she's serious about something, and I'm your best friend, and knowing you... and what I've seen..." he looked over at his sister,

"Just promise me something..."

"Hm?"

"Once you have her... please don't let go... embrace and cherish her... love and protect her... just love her for her, not for good looks or skils... love her like my mother loves my father, or I do Maylu."

"Ah, so you're admitting it for once, thats new."

"Chaud..." Lan said in a warning tone, looking at the older boy seriously.

"..." Chaud's eyes fell on Sakura for a moment, a small smile on his face, "...right... I understand..." he looked over at Lan, "... you're a very unique person Lan... and I'm... honored to call you my best friend."

"..." Lan grinned again, "Same here buddy, just remember what I said." Chaud laughed and nodded,

"You don't have to tell me, I'd do it anyway, with my life if needed."

"Just don't buy and heavy metal and blown your brains out with a shotgun or something."

"That's gross Lan."

"It happens." Chaud rolled his eyes waving off Lan,

"Yeah yeah, goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Yeah, goodnight later." and with that, Chaud finally made it out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and walked downstairs.

Picking up the dishes from the table, he walked into the kitchen and set them in the sink, quickly washing them by hand, and setting them on the dish rack to dry. Grabbing a paper down, he dried his hands then threw it away.

"...you're lucky..." a voice muttered from his PET. Chaud pulled it from it's holster and looked at Protoman,

"Huh?"

"You already have Lan's ok..." he sighed, "I'll never get..."

"Knowing Megaman, you already have it."

"..."

"I'll warn you myself, Blaze is as important to Sakura, as Megaman is to Lan, take care of her Protoman. Even I like Blaze, as a friend, she's a good person." he walked towards the door, "I'll let Megaman give you she speech, I just gave your the warning."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome." Chaud laughed as he put the PET back in it's holster, ignoring Protoman's grumblings and mutterings. Opening the door, he stepped outside, a few seconds later, a black limo pulled up, and Chaud assumed Protoman had already alerted his driver. Stopping at the end of the sidewalk, his hand on the car door, he looked back at the dark window that was the twins bedroom. Sakura's bed, as he had noted, was right under stand window. He looked at it for a moment, before muttering in a soft voice,

"Goodnight... Sakura." then turned and opened the car door, climbing inside and shutting the door behind him as the driver took off. What he didn't see, was the small human shaped shadow that watched him go. He didn't see the shadow move it's hand it it's forehead, or see the shadow smile and blush, and most defiantly didn't hear the shadow mutter,

"Goodnight Chaud..."

Sadly, neither of them saw the small shadow hiding in the bushes in the yard that was glaring up at the house.

"I swear Lan Hikari...I will make you pay... you took the only thing I treasured most... I'll make you miserable... I'll take everything from you... even if it means killing your _precious_ little sister... and the one I love..." and with that, the shadow disappeared down the street and into the night.


	5. Sakura” Festival, the Dance of Love

Again, I am so sorry for not updating, so I made two extra long chapters that I hope make up for the long wait, the next chapter will probably be like this one, only with Lan and Maylu.

Please review and tell me if you want Lan and Maylu at the festival, or to just continue with the story line.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"**Sakura" Festival, the Dance of Love**

Sunlight filtered in through the open window, proving the thin white curtains useless. Sakura whimpered and rolled over in bed, pulling the covers up over her head. She had only been home for a few weeks, but she still wasn't used to being woken up in the early hours of the summer season by the sun.

Groaning, she sighed and sat up, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes as she glanced over at her brother, who was snoring softly in the bed opposite hers, Maylu curled up happily beside him, also asleep. Sakura smiled slightly, Maylu had been staying with them for a while now, her parents were still on extended leave for a business tip, but Mrs. Hikari welcomed the girl like she was her own and didn't mind in the least. And as it seemed, neither did Lan.

Chuckling, Sakura threw back her covers, stepping out of bed, and quickly making it after. Walking over to the closet silently, she looked through the closet quietly, grabbing a pair of black shorts, and a power blue t-shirt, the Hikari crest sewn into the front. Grabbing undergarments and socks from her drawer, she slipped into the bathroom and got dressed, dropping off her now folded pajamas on the bed, and walked downstairs after grabbing her PET from the desk.

It was quiet when Sakura went downstairs, which was odd, normally her mother would be bustling about in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Blinking, Sakura walked into the kitchen, looking around in confusion. Noticing a note tapped to the fridge, she walked over, reading it through quickly.

_Lan, Sakura and Maylu,_

_Sorry for the sudden leave, my mother called me and needed assistance with something._

_I apologize for not telling you before I left, but it was such short notice. I'll be back later tonight._

_There is money on the table if you wish to order out, and breakfast should be easy enough._

_(If Lan wakes up in time...)_ At this Sakura laughed,

_And Sakura dear, if you wake up first, please make sure the two lovebirds are up by 9:30..._

_-Mom_

Sakura glanced over at the clock which read, '9:25'. Tossing the note on the counter, Sakura made her way back upstairs and once again slipped into the room. Walking over to Lan's bed, she looked down at the two shapes cuddled together sleeping in it. Smiling she sighed,

"Do I really have the heart to wake these two?" she paused, "Hell yes! The Cherry Blossom festival is tonight! We have plans!" running over to the closet she pulled out a megaphone, and turned it on, taking a deep breathe she screamed into it,

"Goooooood morning Hikari household! It's a beautiful summer morning! The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and if I might say so, so is the newly found love of-" she dodged left as Lan launched himself at her growling,

"Only a few more hours to the festival!" she shrieked before dropping the Megaphone and diving out of the room.

The day went by quickly, the trio sat around, watching a few movies, deciding not to get ready until just an hour before it was time to go. Lan was finished first, as he only had a tux to put on and was downstairs waiting for the girls. The doorbell rang and he made his way over to the door, opening it.

"Ah... Lan."

"Hey Chaud." Lan said with a smile, holding open the door so his friend could step in, "Lookin' good."

"Thanks, you too." Lan smiled in reply, shutting the door, "So, looking forward to tonight?"

"..."

"Nervous?"

"A bit..."

"You're finally gonna tell her?"

"...I'm gonna try..." Lan smiled again and placed a hand on Chaud's shoulder,

"Don't worry, it'll work out alright?" he smiled, "You're the bravest person I know, you'll be fine." Chaud could only smile slightly in return.

"So-" Lan was cut off as someone cleared their throat from the top of the stairs. Both boys turned, the younger of the two gasping loudly. Maylu was now standing at the foot of the stairs, wearing a powder pink spaghetti strap dress that went down just below her knees. It was smooth and frayed out slightly at the bottom, so that it swayed with her movements, the glitter in the fabric sparkling in the light.

"Wow... Maylu you..." Lan started, at a loss for words.

"Thank you." she said simply, blushing heavily as Lan walked over to her, pressing the small of her back with his hand, leading her towards the door where Chaud's limo was to be waiting,

"Sakura will..." Maylu trailed off as she saw Chaud looking up the stairs, eyes wide. Lan turned as well, swearing loudly, he'd never seen his sister in anything other then outfits that resembled his own.

Sakura wore a navy blue silk gown, with a second layer of powder blue, transparent fabric, which also shined brightly in the light.. It was sleeveless, but unlike most sleeveless dresses, it hugged her chest perfectly, not hanging forward at all, covering up all that needed to be covered, but left enough of her pale skin for the imagination. She wore a long pair of silk gloves that went halfway past her elbow, that matched the dress in color. The dress went down completely, spreading out like water around her legs. Around her neck was a velvet ribbon chocker, with a small circular pendent hanging from it. Half the pendent was the famous Hikari crest, while the other half was the equally famous Blaze family crest. Chaud recognized it instantly as a gift he had given her only a few days before.

Shaking his head, he forced himself out of his funk and noticed the uneasy look on Sakura's face.

"I...I um... how does it..." she trailed off as Chaud walked over, reached out and took her hand, bowing as he kissed the back of her hand, eyes closed,

"You look beautiful..." he looked up, a dazzling smile on his face, "...princess." he added at the end, causing Sakura to blush deeply.

"I-I...I ah... t-t-t-thank you..." Chaud smiled and stood up, offering her his arm. She smiled taking the offer happily as the two groups made their way out to the car.

Less then an hour later, both groups had exited the car, and were walking towards the festival area, where groups and couples were happily chatting and dancing together.

"Wow, this is pretty cool for only a festival!" Maylu said happily, looking around at all the food stands, various game stands and fun things for the people attending to do.

"I should hope so, with a name like mine I'd be the laughing stock of school if it wasn't cool enough." Sakura laughed from her.

"Because people associate my sister with the local festival..."

"Oh boo, already ruining my fun!"

"Fun?" Chaud repeated, looking confused.

"Don't ask." Lan and Sakura said at the same time, grinning.

"Uh..._right..._" Sakura walked over to Chaud, grabbing his hand as she started towards the game booths,

"We'll split into groups, Chaud and myself, and of course, Lan and Maylu." both of the latter two blushed slightly as they saw Sakura wiggle her eyes suggestively before dragging off a both very red, and very confused Blaze Corp CEO.

"I wonder if he'll tell her tonight..." Lan muttered, watching as Sakura was enthusiastically plugging her PET into a small payment box the nervous looking shooting gallery man was holding.

"Tell who what?" Maylu asked, giving Lan a questioning look. Turning to her, he grinned,

"We'll find out tonight." he said simply before taking her hand and walking towards the festival,

"So, what do you want to do first?"

* * *

Back at one of the many shooting stands, Sakura was taking careful aim with a small hand gun that shot corks, aiming carefully at a small kitten plushie. Chaud watched her for a moment, before walking up behind her, reaching up from behind her, so that his chest was pressed against her back.

"C-Chaud?" she squeaked, gasping slightly as he covered her hands with his own, and raised the gun slightly,

"It's alright," he said gently from behind, making her squirm as his breathe brushed over her ears and the side of her face, "I'm good with these... long story, part of a training course." he said, resting his head against hers as he moved the gun again slightly, "There" he tightened his grip on her hands, "I'll hold it steady, pull the trigger now." Sakura blinked, her blush doubling in color as she pulled the trigger with her finger and the gun made a small 'pop' as the cork was released and flew forward, crashing into the kitten plush, and knocking it off the cup.

"Well done." the man at the stand said, much calmer not that Sakura wasn't jumping up and down, waving her PET around to play the game. Picking up the plush and walking over to her, he held it out to her.

"Thank you sir!" she said, taking the plush gently and turning to Chaud, "And thank you Mr. Valentine!" she leaned in, kissing his cheek. Chaud let out a small yelp, his hand slapping his cheek where she had kissed him, looking floored,

"V-Valentine?" he asked, turning bright red.

"Yeah!" she smiled, "You know, from that game 'Final Fantasy VII', Vincent Valentine, the awesome sharp shoot! The really dark, mysterious broody guy who's in love with the ninja girl!"

"Yuffie?"

"Ah! You know the game!" Chaud could only nod as she continued to go on about how cute of a couple they'd be, not really picking up and part of her rant, but nodding his head now and then to be polite as they walked along the games, occasionally stopping as Sakura looked over the prizes.

At one point, Sakura stopped completely, causing Chaud to walk past her for a moment before noticing she had also stopped and turned to see her talking to a man at one of the stands, pointing to the bottles in the center, then gesturing to a prize he couldn't see at his angle past the wall.

"Five pennies." the man had said, causing Sakura's jaw to drop slightly as she looked at the prize again, then reached into her wallet to pay. Chaud rushed over, grabbing her hand,

"Here." he plugged his PET in, asking Protoman to enter 1,000 zennies for payment. The man, who blinked then handed Sakura a handful of pennies, "Good luck." he smiled at Sakura, who was looking as if Christmas had come early. Turning back to the bottles, Sakura picked up the pennies, skillfully throwing each one, going through the pile quickly. The man walked over to the bottles, looking in each one to see how many she had made, and made a face that clearly stated he wasn't happy. Walking back over to the two he said, slightly annoyed,

"You got 15 in... chose whatever prize you want."

"Wow Sakura, where did you learn to...?" Sakura shrugged smiling sadly, "No idea... haven't had the time to learn that kinda stuff really... natural skill I'd guess... or dumb luck."

"Ah... Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean..." she waved a hand in the air, smiling,

"Blah, don't be sorry, I don't mind in the least." turning to the stand once again she looked around,

"What were you looking at earlier?" Sakura gestured to what seemed to be a PS2 memory card.

"Only five in for that?" he asked, looking surprised. The man behind the stand raised an eyebrow,

"Well they aren't exactly new, but not many people have them either, someone could make a few zenny of that if they didn't have one." Chaud nodded,

"I guess so, is that what you want Sakura?" Sakura started to nod her head then stopped, looking at Chaud for a moment, then looked back at the stand, her eyes scanning the back wall as the motioned for the man to lean closer. Whispering something in his ear, he looked at her for a moment, before glancing at Chaud then back at her.

"...yeah alright." he said smiling, "But only because you're so cute." Chaud's face instantly hardened as the man laughed and walked to the back wall, picking something up off a small shelf. Walking back over the man laughed at the look on Chaud's face again

"He's a protective one." Sakura smiled and nodded,

"I've noticed." she bowed, taking the two small items from the man, "Thank you." then pushed Chaud along away from the stand, as he continued to glare at the man before stopping and turning,

"Sakura, what..." he trailed off as she held a ring out to him,

"It's a promise ring." she said, tilting her head, "They came in a set... I know we're not really engaged or anything, but they could double as friendship rings as well right?" she smiled, putting one of them on her right middle finger. Chaud looked down at his own ring, they were both simple silver rings, a golden line going through the center of them with the word, 'Together' in kanji on his own and 'forever' written on hers. Noticing the words Sakura frowned then smiled saying,

"Looks like we can't hate each other now huh?" Chaud smiled and said kindly,

"I don't think I'd ever be able to if I tried..."

"Sakura?" she smiled and grabbed Chaud's hand, dragging him through the crowd,

"They're starting the dancing soon, lets so see if Lan an Maylu are there."

* * *

Upon reaching the dance floor, Sakura looked around, frowning.

"I don't see them..." she sighed, "Damn... I was hoping to..." she trailed off as Chaud bowed, then held out one hand,

"May I have this dance... Sakura?" he asked, looking up into her eyes, causing her to blush heavily,

"Y-yes..." she muttered taking his hand and allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor, and allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist.The song ended, too soon for both Sakura and Chaud's taste, and aftere a quick mutter of 'maybe just one more...' they kept dancing, losing track of time.

* * *

They were both panting slightly, tired from dancing non stop for over an hour. Sakura looked up to ask Chaud something, but found the words were caught in her throat her their eyes locked.

"C-Ch...Chaud..." she muttered, trying to come up with words, but failed horribly.

"Sakura... can I... talk to you?" he asked, taking a deep breath. _It's now or never..._ he thought, leading her out of the dance area, and down a small path. The two walked for a while, only Chaud seemed to know where he was going, and soon enough, they were at the end of the path. A small lake was in front of them, surrounded by beautiful white flowers that seemed to shine along with the lake in the moonlight. Fireflies danced around the edges, while Sakura petals blew over the lake as a gentle breeze blew over them.

"Wow..." Sakura ran a few feet forward, in front of Chaud, "Look at this! It's beautiful!" she ran to the end of the lake, eyes sparkling, "It's beautiful...no matter how many times the blossoms leave and come again... they never change... they never lose their beauty..."

"There are things more beautiful..." Chaud said, walking up behind Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist, and turning her to face him,

"Oh?" she tilting her head, "Like what?"

"Like you..." he muttered, looking straight in her eyes.

"I...oh...I... thank...you..." she muttered, feeling her knees start to go weak. Forcing herself to stay focused, she tried to turn her head away, but Chaud's hand caught her chin, and turned her face back towards her,

"But I believe... the flowers will be out ruled by the true Sakura flower..." Sakura blushed heavily, unable to look away, completely mesmerized by the boy's eyes, "Although you have not yet to bloom..." Sakura opened her mouth slightly, an offended look in her eyes, but was once again cut off by Chaud,

"You already outdo them in beauty... but I'm sure, when you do..." he smiled, "You'll be by far, the most beautiful of all."

"Ch-"

"I love you..."

"W-what..." Sakura gasped, her eyes going wide. Time seemed to stop as Sakura processed what Chaud had just said. It didn't seem real to her, it didn't make sense. _A dream... is this.. another dream..._ she felt tears welling in her eyes, _I don't want to wake up... I'd rather stay in this dream..._

"Sakura." jumping slightly, Sakura was torn from her thoughts as Chaud called her, a sad look in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"W-what..." she stuttered, having a hard time processing any words at all, "...why are..." he turned to walk away,

"I'm sorry for ruining your festival... with my bold confession... I'll go-" he was cut off as he felt tugging at his arm. Turning he saw Sakura staring at him, mouthing wordlessly as she tried to talk through her tears.

"Ah... wait, don't cry..." he whimpered slightly, turning to face her once again, "Sakura please don't... listen I'm really-" he stopped, she was shaking her head again.

"Sakura?" she was now shaking her head, trying to talk once again, but her voice didn't seem to want to work, so she went with sign language, pointing to herself, then Chaud, then placing her hands over her heart. Chaud watched her, now looking amused,

"...Lan was right." Sakura blinked, "You're a dork..." Sakura glared and opened her mouth to protest but was but off before she could say anything as Chaud leaned in quickly and claimed her lips as his own.

Sakura squeaked slightly in protest, not expecting the sudden move, but accepted it happily all the same. Closing her eyes, she leaned into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck, while her other hand clutched his jacket by the shoulder. Had Chaud not wrapped his arms around her wist and pulled her closer, she was sure her knees would have given way completely. Due the unfortunate human flaw of needing air, they soon had to pull away, panting slightly.

Chuckling Chaud hugged the dazed girl closer to his chest, stroking her hair lightly, as she buried her face in his neck.

"Chaud..."

"Hm..."

"Do you really..."

"Yeah..." she left out a soft sigh, smiling as Chaud shuddered as he felt her breath on his neck. _I'll have to remember that..._

"Chaud?"

"Hm?"

"I..." Chaud felt his throat tighten slightly, fear of sudden rejection taking over,

"I love you too..."

"...ah..." Chaud gasped slightly in shock, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders and holding her at arms length, staring at her with wide eyes. Sakura blinked several times, feeling unease by the look on Chaud's face.

"Chaud...?" Chaud suddenly grinned and dived forward, grabbing Sakura spinning her around in his arms,

"Sakura..." he muttered before leaning in and kissing her again, to which Sakura happily replied.

They pulled apart again, giving each other a small smile, before turning to look over at the beautiful scenery in front of them again. Sakura leaned her head on Chaud's shoulder, remaining silent for a moment before she muttered,

"Chaud?"

"Yeah?"

"...we should... head back... Lan and Maylu must be worried..." Chaud nodded,

"Yeah..." he turned, offering his arm to Sakura again, who took it, and they made their way back to the festival.


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
